


Bow

by ncfan



Series: Reset Universe [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, memento - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura finds that something's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow

Though this is no consolation to her, in this new world Homura finds that Madoka's wish was indeed fulfilled. There are no more Witches here, none to be found in any corner of the world.

Homura goes out hunting her first night away from the hospital. She would have stayed at home, would have preferred to stay at home, trying to sleep. But her Soul Gem had a dull film over it and for Homura, the act of going out hunting in order to clean her Soul Gem has become second nature to her. The survival instinct outweighs any emotional consideration.

She follows the pulsing of her Soul Gem and what she comes across is a cluster of white-robed, immensely tall, vaguely humanoid creatures. A miasma of despair, rage and apathy hovers about them.

_So this is what I am to fight. Even in this world, there is still suffering and despair. Her wish… What was it worth?_

Homura squeezes her eyes tightly shut. She's traveled so long, and she's _so_ tired. Homura draws a deep, shuddering breath, and transforms.

When she emerges in the garb of a warrior, something is different.

She does not bear a buckler on her left arm. Instead, in her left hand, is an archer's composite bow, the color of ebony, but with the sweet, strong smell of a juniper tree. The fragrance fills her with a moist warmth, down to her fingertips.

Homura's vision blurs as she looks at the bow, and a wealth of knowledge floods into her mind, the knowledge needed to use it.

She thinks she understands now, why she's here.


End file.
